Day of the Dark Spores
by Celtic1
Summary: My immagination's version of what really happened when Owikawa captured Ken. I wrote this way back as Rikari Kamiko but I changed it and it's back.


Day of the Dark Spores  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Mystical Kairi: I do NOT own Digimon (, so don't charge ME with copyright. If I diiiid, Ken, TK, and Matt would be MINE!!!  
  
Matt: No, we wouldn't.  
  
Ken: I WOULD!!!  
  
Matt: Oh! So you like her.  
  
TK: Leave him alone, Matt.  
  
Mystical Kairi: No. I like seeing them fight. Ken looks sooo cute when he's mad.  
  
Ken: Um, uh, right.  
  
TK: Let's just start the story.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ken's P.O.V.  
  
'Why am I doing this? I am NOT a tool for evil any more. At least I might be able to save the kids. Well, at least I know this. If that witch tries to get a thing out of me, forget shoving that piccolo (in the show, it's too short to be a flute) up her nose. If she even tries, I'll beat her to a bloody pulp with it.'  
  
Then Arukenimon turned to look at me. "Well, boy," she sneered, "I bet you're wondering why we brought you here. To answer that question, let me introduce you to my master." And with that, she moved to the side and a dark figure walked out of the shadows. "Well, things seem to be progressing as planed. Maybe this will be easy. Arukenimon," he growled, "go up front with Mummymon so I can be alone with my prize." Arukenimon bowed slightly and left. 'Oh, damn! What does this sick nut-job want with me? Was he just using Arukenimon and Mummymon to capture me?Man, this is confusing.'  
  
"Now, before you are drained of all of your energy, would you like to ask some questions?" the shadowy figure taunted. "Okay, who are you?" was the first question that popped into my head. "I am Oikawa, the one who created Arukenimon and Mummymon. Anything else?" I thought about it. "Yes," I finally decided, "why do you want me?" Apparently, he wasn't expecting that. He thought about it for a moment before saying, "You don't remember, do you?" "No." "Well, it's a long story.  
  
"You see, many years ago a digivice came out of Usamu's computer. It wasn't like the one you have now. As a boy, you always were curious. You were drawn to the digivice. The first time you went to the digital world, you met your partner, Wormmon. You were so happy. I had to put an end to that or my plan wouldn't work. When you got back from the digital world, Usamu was angry. He reached out and struck you, against his own will.  
  
"You were so hurt, that you decided to want Usamu to disappear. As your evil guardian, it was my job to grant your wishes." I was stunned. "You mean to tell me that it was YOU who killed Usamu. You sick freak, I loved him more than anything!" I shouted. "I know you loved him and that's why he had to go. As for me killing him, I did no such thing. It was you who wished for it, and please don't interrupt. Now, as I was saying, I granted your wish. You were quite devastated, and that helped the plan to fall into place.  
  
"I was the one that sent you the e-mail, knowing good and well that you would be taken to the Dark Ocean. That is where the real work started. I used some of my energy to transform your digivice into the black D-3 you now carry. You were the perfect target." Wow! This was not what I had expected to hear. "Okay, only one more question. When I was a child I hurt my neck very badly, as I have learned from Wormmon. Did your 'plans' have something to do with that?" "Yes.  
  
"I knew that your grief alone wouldn't be enough to take you to the Dark Ocean. Before me, there was a very powerful Digimon known as Devimon. His idea, the black gears inspired my own idea. Using the basic idea, I made the Dark Spores. I recreated parts of the design to fit my own use." "Which is.." "Getting enough power to return to the digital world.  
  
"At first, I only made one Dark Spore. I wanted to test it, but I would need to find a human with a weak spirit and a strong body. You were a perfect choice, being as vulnerable as you were. During your first trip to the digital world, I watched you caring for Wormmon. If I was going to use you, I would have to act fast. From my position atop Spiral Mountain, I gave command for that one spore to find a host.  
  
"Then, the wind started to pick up. It made perfect camouflage for the spore. I suppose your body wasn't ready, for you were hurting alot. But, in time, you were okay. And now, I suppose your next question would be, what am I going to do with you." "Well," I spat, "the question would be on the list." "As I have said before, my purpose is to go back to the digital world. The Dark Spores were created to be the source of all the victim's energy. My job is to drain the spores and the host of all of their energy."  
  
'Oh. Well, you can't beat having an idiot twice your size trying to kill you.' "What will happen to me when you are done?" "Oh, the lucky ones barley live or die instantly." he said, apparently bored of all these questions. "Now, Ken, will you be a good little captive and hold still?" 'Yeah right!' "Not on your life." "What about on your own?" he asked, giving out a laugh that made the hair on my neck rise. Oikawa lunged for me and grabbed hold of my arm. He twisted it behind my back and then did the same with the other. Fight as I did, I couldn't shake him. Even my best judo moves had no effect. Dragging me behind him, he moved toward the corner of the truck. He leaned down and picked up a rope.  
  
"You sick freak," I started, "you've caused enough trouble!" "Oh, no I haven't." And with that, he tightened his grip on my arms. He wrapped the rope around my wrists and knotted it. Then, he swiftly struck me on the back of the head. He delivered a blow so strong that I fell to my knees and couldn't get up. He must have been satisfied with his work, because he walked back into the shadows from which he came.  
  
I could see his outline pick up something and move it from side to side. A bright-red glow shone off the object as it faced toward the light where I sat. When he returned, he was holding an item that looked like a hand-held bar-code scanner. I pointed this out and he laughed that horrible, howling laugh. He kneeled down behind me. I heard him mutter "Foolish boy." as he flipped a switch on the thing.  
  
He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me close to him. "If only your hair was shorter this would be easier." he stated, brushing a few purple- tinted strands away from my neck. Then, he put that thing up to the back of my neck. Either it was very cold or I was terrified, because I was shivering uncontrollably. Then, he grabbed my shoulder even tighter, almost hitting a pressure point. I felt a strange, light tingling in the back of my neck. Hey, if this was all it was I could handle this, no problem. Then, with a swift jerk of his hand, the item touched the top of my spine.  
  
I automatically felt a sharp, burning sensation where that thing was. Then I felt my whole head go numb. The feeling spread through my whole body, bit by bit. First, my arms went numb. Then I lost the feeling in my chest, back, hips, and legs (in that order). 'He had done it! He had drained most, if not all, of my energy!' I couldn't stay up any longer. Oikawa must have been able to tell, for he let me fall gently against the side of the truck.  
  
After this point, I must have blacked out. He must have been somewhat worried about me, because, when I woke up, I was curled up in the corner with a pillow and a knitted blanket. He looked relived when he saw me move. I don't really think he had intended to kill me. Once my head cleared, I realized I was still tied up. Only, the ropes weren't as tight now.  
  
Then, I saw Oikawa. And I saw the kids. They were divided into groups, one with seven kids and one with three. But the group with seven kids was different. Each one of them seemed to be in their own world. I turned and looked at the boy sitting closest to me and saw the worst thing in the world. A scar was on the boy's neck. I had the feeling that it was an exact replica of the one on the back of my own neck.  
  
After realizing this, I tried to get up. But I was still too weak and fell to my knees. By the time I could stand, Oikawa had just finished giving the last kid, a girl (now known as Norico), a part of the pain I had felt. I stood up and confronted him. "You creep. How could you do this? Do you feel absolutely no guilt for what you have done?" "I'm afraid, Ken, that I am literally unable to feel anything but pain. I don't know why I felt sorry for you, but I couldn't leave you lying there."  
  
"Well, now that I've lived what is to become of me?" "I'm, I'm not really sure. I wasn't expecting you to live. I guess I'd let you go, but you know too much. However, maybe you could join forces with me." "Never!" I hissed. "Well, would you tell if I let you go?" he asked. 'I couldn't tell them about this. Not even Kari would understand.' "N-n-no." I stuttered. He seamed relived. "I guess I could." At that moment he was cut short. A huge rumbling sound was shaking the truck.  
  
Oikawa opened the door. Outside was a digimon that I didn't recognize. "What do you want? Who are you?!?" Oikawa yelled at the digimon. "I am Daemon." the huge beast roared, "I have come for the boy." He gestured towards me. 'That's not a good sign.' Oikawa looked like he had been expecting this. He gingerly grabbed me around the neck, so it didn't hurt bad.  
  
"Take him. I'm finished with him, anyway." Oikawa said to Daemon. Daemon smiled as Oikawa walked me over to him and handed me over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mystical Kairi: So, that's the story. I guess I wanted to see where my mind would lead me.  
  
Ken: You brat! You know Oikawa was horrible to me. I would have been killed if it weren't for the other bonehead trying to kill me!  
  
Mystical Kairi: Relax, Ken-chan. I told you. All of this is what I think could have happened. If any of you readers want me to do a follow up about the fight with Daemon, tell me in your reviews. I know you might not have liked this, but it's my first fan-fic. 


End file.
